forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Forge Point
Forge Points (FP) are one of the main resources in the game. Forge points are mainly used for research technologies and upgrading Great Buildings. Players receive one forge point every hour. Players stop receiving hourly forge points when ten or more forge points sit unused in the forge points bar located in the top center of the screen. However it is possible to receive forge points from other sources and exceed the ten forge point limit. If there is 100 or more forge points in the bar then players are unable to collect from buildings that produce forge points. Uses * In research all the technologies in the tech-tree require some amount of forge points to be spent before they can be unlocked. Most of the technologies also require some other type of resources. The average forge point cost of technologies raises with the ages. * Building and leveling the Great Buildings. Each Great Building requires certain amount of forge points to be spent for each level. When the level increases the required amount of forge points for the next level also increases. Player may contribute to other players Great Buildings. * Trading with players outside the guild. Accepting a trade offer form someone from the neighborhood or from the friends list will cost 1 forge point fee. Note that only the player that accepts the offer will have to pay the fee, the player that created the trade offer will not. * Fulfilling certain quests and Daily Challenges which might require players to spend certain amount of forge points or specifically require to contribute to a Great Building. Getting Forge Points Hourly Free Players will receive 1 forge point every hour up to a maximum of ten. Should players forge points count reach ten, the timer will stop. It will start again (with the same time left on the counter as when it stopped) once the player has 9 or fewer forge points, therefore it is highly recommended to spend the forge points as often as possible. Buying Forge Points See also: Forge Point Purchase Cost Formula It is possible to buy forge points with either coins or diamonds. It costs 50 diamonds for each forge point. When buying with coins the first forge point will cost 200 coins, and thereafter the price will increase by increments of 50 coins per point. In the picture, the cost of a forge point has risen to 11850 coins, from the original 200. At lower eras like Bronze Age / Iron Age, it might not be worth it to buy forge points for coins, as the prices quickly become abnormal. At this level it is best to wait for the hourly forge points. Special Buildings Many special buildings produce forge points. Some produce them automatically and must be collected after certain amount of time (usually 24 hours). Some special production buildings give forge points as an option to be produced in a similar manner as regular production buildings produce supplies. The amount of forge points produced in special buildings does not depend on the age of the building. Therefore the forge point production can not be increase by advancing to the higher age with the Renovation Kit or the One Up Kit. Great Buildings Many of the Great Buildings also produce forge points. The amount of forge points depends on the level of the Great Building. Those buildings are listed below: Contributing to Great Buildings Donating to other players Great Buildings might result the donating party to receive some forge points pack. It is possible to earn profits, especially with The Arc. Forge points are rewarded in return as forge point packages. Quests Forge points can be earned from completing quests. Some quests have forge points as a reward, while others have a random reward with a chance of it being forge points (for example recurring quests). Quests reward forge point packages. Daily Challenges also have a chance of rewarding forge points. Guild Expedition Guild Expeditions have forge points as one of the possible rewards in many chests. There is a 13% chance of receiving 20 forge points from a common Silver Relic and 18% chance of receiving 100 forge points from a uncommon Gold Relic. Events Some events have forge points as one of the possible rewards. Incidents Uncommon incidents have a 15% chance of rewarding 2 forge points and rare incidents have a chance to reward 5 forge points. Visiting Taverns Visiting other players Friends Taverns might reward the visitor with 1 forge point. The chance of receiving a forge point depends on the table cloth of the host tavern. Plundering Plundering other players from the neighborhood can also reward the plunderer with forge points if the plundered building produces them. In need of forge points the player may target those buildings purposefully. Forge Point Packages Forge point packages come in three sizes. They are obtained through completing quests and by reaching the top ranks while contributing to other players Great Buildings. Note that those packages are placed into the inventory not to the forge points bar and can be used any time the player desires. Most of the rewards (for example from the Daily Challenges or the Guild Expeditions) still give forge points, not forge point packages, which are placed to the forge point bar the moment they are acquired. Forge Point Purchase Cost Formula To determine how much the purchase of forge points will cost in terms of coins, use the formulas: : Y = XZ + 50(X(X - 1)/2) Or : Y = 25X2 + (Z - 25)X Where: : Y - total cost in coins : X - how many forge points are bought : Z - the initial cost of the first forge point. The equations are built upon the fact that the cost of a forge point increases by 50 coins with every purchase. For example to buy 23 forge points (X) with the starting cost of 3000 coins (Z): : Y = 23 × 3000 + 50(23 × (23 - 1) / 2) : Y = 81,650 coins. Or : Y = 25 × 232 + (3000 - 25) × 23 : Y = 81,650 coins : Alternatively, if you want to see how many FP you can buy with a given amount of coins, use the following formula: :X = (25 - Z + sqrt((25 - Z)2 + 100Y))/50 This will usually give you a decimal number, just round down to see the maximum number of FP you can buy See also Great Buildings The Arc de:Forge-Punkte es:Forge Points Category:Game Category:Resources